


心动的轨迹

by BXF_810



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 王一博攻, 肖战受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BXF_810/pseuds/BXF_810
Summary: 预警：本文没有年龄差，是同岁一个关于青春、校园、梦想、现实的故事，但保证是HE！！！虽然是现实背景，但请大家不要过分纠结，本来不想写真实地名，但全部架空又有点难受最后还是用了现实地名。关于足球方面本人也不是专家，所有可能会有哪里有问题，还请大家见谅！关于高中制度和高考相关，因为全国各地都会有些差别，所有如有出入大家也不要吵架！最后：我爱ggdd，♥love&peace♥
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 14





	1. 相遇

**01 相遇**

肖战和王一博的再次相遇发生的意料之外但也在情理之中。

大学毕业后突然开始的高中同学聚会，听起来有点反应慢好多拍，明明天涯海角分散了四年之久的一群人怎么就突然开始忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠的办起了高中同学聚会。

看样子大家的大学生活好像也没什么不一样，认识了很多人，过了很长时间，但知识没怎么进脑子，最后交际圈还是原来的高中同学，大学谈资好像说来说去也还是那些校园生活。

不是没有心怀希望的憧憬未来，也不是在原地踏步停滞不前，只是过往回忆种种太过美好，总会让人想摆脱黑暗现实，呆在那个或许经过自己的美化加工也并不是十分真实的美好梦境中。

就好像这个梦又发出了召唤，在你清醒之后告诉你，它真的存在。

所以这个聚会一呼百应，大家就像一群在牢笼里关了四年的飞鸟迫不及待想要拥抱森林。在那个沉寂了四年，只有跨年或者教师节会有几个人冒泡刷个祝福队形的微信群里，第一个汇合信号发出后，突然被顶上了肖战的微信聊天界面顶端。

肖战是一个很念旧的人，虽然从不曾在班群讲话但也一直没退出群聊或者屏蔽群消息，可能是在期待某一天那个熟悉的名字会突然在群里出现，只是静静的看一眼，也不会有什么话好说，只是借此回忆一下他们也曾亲密无间。

当手机响起连环夺命震动的时候肖战刚刚结束一组照片的拍摄，是几个刚刚高中毕业的女孩子，在网络上关注了自己的微博账号很久，一直发私信想要来拍一组毕业照，其实肖战已经快有三年没用过微博了，要不是这天带他的律师老师心血来潮非要开一个微博账号，让肖战帮他注册和发表一些内容，他可能也不会再打开。

肖战高中的时候拿过很多摄影的奖项，也会把一些自己觉得不错的照片发到微博上。那个女孩大概也是看了之前肖战拍的片，或者只是为了肖战照片上的王一博来找自己的吧。

其实肖战卸载微博也有一部分原因是因为这个，当一件事情带给你的困扰比幸福多时，及时的抽身才是明智的行为。所有肖战也没把这个消息放在心上，打开了冒着红点的消息框，还没来的及惊叹小姑娘真是契而不舍，视线突然就被熟悉的校服给定住了。

那女孩的头像大概是学校拍集体照时的照片，穿着校服，扎着马尾辫，背后是绿色的足球场，还有为了拍毕业照临时搭的铁架子，虽然是一张背影，但不妨碍肖战还是一眼就认出了那是自己的母校，是自己曾经穿过的校服，是自己曾经和他一起奔跑过的操场。

行动快于思路的，肖战回复了她的请求，并且答应了免费为她们拍一组照片。所以当思路跟上来时，肖战只得苦笑，他也不知道自己在回忆什么，又或者说在等待什么。

看着群里的消息回复速度逐渐变慢，大家甚至已经订好了时间地点，他还是没有看到那个熟悉的名字出现。

王一博大概在哪个他叫不上名字来的国家踢比赛，也可能就在他身边的某个场馆录节目，但这些都与肖战无关，他只有这一块手机屏幕，他等不到的话，也永远不会主动点开那个人的头像对话框。

相爱的过程没有那么多的曲折蜿蜒，美好的回忆还历历在目，只是分开总是在所难免。他们相遇的太早，在未来之前相爱终会被未来打破。在年少给你的玫瑰虽然鲜艳芬芳，但总是很难盛开到黎明。

又一个夏季悄然过去，烈日虽还高挂空中但显然已经偃旗息鼓，微弱的秋风丝丝缕缕的在早晨彰显着自己的迫不及待。工作日的每天好像都没什么特别，脸贴着门挤的公交车；总是要提前出门以防挤不上这班地铁；每个路口都充斥着汽车喇叭声、家长催促孩子快点过红绿灯的叫喊声。

当然这天也没什么不一样，唯一的不同是今天要开学了。

肖战刚刚结束了长达三个月的没有作业无忧无虑的初升高暑假，除了吃饭睡觉打游戏就是抱着自己的毕业礼物——一台全新的单反相机到处拍拍拍。好像这相机是有保质期的，高中一开学就得被封印了。肖战的父母虽然都是很开明的家长，主张要让孩子自主学习，多培养孩子的兴趣爱好，但其他的家长纷纷表示这两位是站着说话不腰疼，要是自己家孩子也像肖战那样回回考试年纪前十，推优保送重点中学的话自己也是可以放手让孩子自主学习的。

不过高中终归是不一样的，高考的独木桥就摆在眼前，不加倍努力定然是不行的。肖战家住的是自家的老房子，几十年的小洋楼，还带小院子，住着舒服。但唯一不好的是交通不便，以前肖战上学都是就近入学，骑个单车十分钟就到了，但这次重点高中可不在自家门口，学校好是好但上个学得公交地铁来回倒，肖战父母虽然舍不得，但更心疼自家宝宝天天早起挤早高峰，最终还是答应了肖战住宿的决定。

学校是重点高中，基础设施建设也还不错，宿舍楼建了两栋，男女分开，都是四人一间的上床下桌，每间都有独立卫浴，不用担心洗澡问题，阳台也封的很好，电扇空调一应俱全。学校食堂提供一日三餐，餐饮监管严格，不用担心孩子吃外卖的问题，因为根本送不进来。宿舍楼和教学楼五分钟的路程，早上不用早起，晚上住宿生有晚自习写作业，每天都规划的相当健康作息。

当天给肖战铺好了床铺，见过了室友，肖父肖母放心的回家去了，肖战也真正开始了自己的高中生活。

肖战和王一博的相遇没有等太久，也没有发生什么特别的事情，就在正式上课的前一个晚自习上。

正式开学之前学校总是要先组织住宿学生开个年级大会，交代一下住宿的规章制度，敲打一下，关怀一下，既给了家的关怀也不失学校的威严。王一博就是在家的关怀快结束的环节姗姗而来的。

虽然天气已经转凉了，但是王一博还是短袖短裤，一身荧光绿色，再配一双足球长袜和一双足球钉鞋，额头上还流着汗，微长的发被手全都撸到了脑后，整个人散发着青春的荷尔蒙。

年纪主任看了王一博一眼，出乎意料的并没有多说什么，也没有要杀鸡儆猴给下马威的意思，只让他快找位置坐好，别站在那儿散发无用的汗臭味儿。

王一博嬉皮笑脸的说了一声“好嘞！”坐到了最后一排的空位上。

肖战因为搬完宿舍流了一身汗，爱干净刚洗了澡过来，稍微迟了一些，也坐在最后一排。王一博就这样，绿莹莹的出现在了肖战的视野当中。

“同学，有餐巾纸吗？”

“……啊？”

“啊什么啊啊，给我点儿擦擦汗”

“噢噢”

“谢谢！王一博，高一（3）班”

“肖战，和你一个班…...”

王一博。

这个名字肖战听到过，就在刚刚年纪主任介绍学校的时候，说学校有足球特色，校足球队回回都在市里拿第一，鼓励同学们有兴趣也可以去足球队报名，王一博是足球队的队长。

虽然肖战对足球一点儿都不敢兴趣，只知道是好多人围着球跑，很容易断手断脚的，他的表弟就是踢足球摔了腿在医院躺了一个月。但是因为屏幕上放了王一博的照片，他多看了两眼。虽然摆着一张极度不愿意拍照的黑脸，但是白白净净的，脸上还有因为年纪小还没消下去的奶膘。肖战承认，这人和他表弟和他表弟那群一起踢球的兄弟不一样，至少照片里足球队的合照，他是最白的一个。

好像比自己还要白，一点儿也不像个天天在太阳底下踢足球的人。

刚刚被肖战腹诽过的人现在就坐在他身边。

“真的好白，真的好帅啊…”

这是这一刻肖战的内心独白。

然后旁边的人突然靠近他耳边，在还开着空调的室内，肖战感觉被热气笼罩住了。然后那人轻声问他，有餐巾纸吗。

肖战想，刚刚争分夺秒洗那个澡好像白洗了，因为他现在好像更热了。


	2. 心动

肖战长得好看，这是从小被夸到大的事实，而且性格温和，待人友善，街坊邻居，同学好友，上到九十九下到刚会走，没有一个说过肖战不好的。

自然从小学到初中，肖战过节收到的情书和零食没有一百也有五十，但我们肖同学一贯秉承着自己只想以学业为重，大家只是好朋友的理念，让多少小男孩小女孩黯然心碎。

当然说归说，肖战也不是真的醉心学习，但放眼望去真没有心动的。肖战父母也不是保守的家长，从小就致力于逗儿子，从幼儿园开始就逼着肖战说自己的理想型，七大姑八大姨家长得漂亮的小姑娘，都拉着肖战一个一个见了个遍，说感情还是青梅竹马培养的好。

但肖战那时候沉迷小王子的故事，一天到晚只喜欢看星星，一定要找到B612星球上的小王子。

虽然肖母常常说他就是帅气的王子，应该找一个童话里的公主，但肖战想王子为什么不能去寻找一个和自己志同道合的王子一起去探险，而非要去迎娶一位公主把自己圈起来呢？

肖母说这样就会有新的小王子和小公主出生了呀，但肖战又想那原来的公主和王子又要干什么呢？他们本身就是王子和公主，为什么还需要新的王子和公主？新的王子和公主又要去做什么，继续创造王子和公主吗？

肖母好像被问到了，仔细想想王子好像也不是必须为了公主而活。后来肖战再说他要找小王子的时候，肖母也没再反驳过了。

也就是在刚刚王一博走向他的那一刻，肖战感觉他看到了小王子，虽然绿色衣服变成了荧光绿的运动服。

肖战看到了玻璃罩里的玫瑰花挣脱了束缚，不再害怕外界的威胁，因为它会变成那个人手中备受呵护的永不凋零的红玫瑰。

结束了年级大会，大家都三五成群的往宿舍楼走，肖战不认识其他同学，只能和室友一起，但所有的余光都跟着那个绿色的背影。

他身边跟着一群男孩子，大概是他的队友或者想加入足球队的同学。他也会和很多人打招呼，肖战注意到还有穿初中校服的。因为初中部翻修，初三的学生最近借了一栋高中的楼，刚刚年纪主任还让他们保持距离，不要互相影响。

肖战听到有初中生叫王一博大哥，他觉得很新鲜。王一博笑起来很甜，也会拿着铁棍上街去打架吗？吃过处分吗？受过伤吗？

肖战不自觉的盯着他出了神，直到王一博回头发现了他。

王一博发现了他在看他，然后他笑了，又转了回去。这下肖战真的出了神去。

到了宿舍门口才发现王一博就住在他对面，他们寝室好像都是直接从本校升上来的体育生。下午的时候都在训练，怪不得没见到有人。

“谢谢你的纸巾，明天见，肖战”

“明天见…王一博”

肖战快速的回了自己寝室，他的脸一定很红，他想。

高中生活真的开始了，没有家长口中的那么可怕，像洪水猛兽，还是可以有体育课，有课间休息的。老师们也都很和善，虽然做不出题目的时候也会被骂，但事后还是会给一道道耐心讲解。同学们也都很有趣，苦中作乐的课间游戏是天天互相藏彼此的练习卷，然后在下课的时候满教室追着乱跑。

王一博也很好，就坐在他的后面。

王一博足球踢的很好，肖战在体育课足球队训练的时候见到过，虽然不太懂规则，但他知道他应该是踢的很好的。也不像自己想象的那样是一个会打群架的不良少年，虽然总有很多小弟在他踢球的时候给他送水，当然女同学也有不少。

不过他好像没有女朋友，至少没看到他对哪个女生的送的水特别上心，总是随手就给队友喝了。

王一博坐在他的身后也很安静，上课没捣过乱，当然也没听过课。

肖战从小养成的习惯总会在桌子上放一大包纸巾，因为妈妈告诉他这样就可以很快的和全班同学熟悉起来，妈妈也确实没有骗他。王一博也拍过几次肖战的背，问他借纸巾。

肖战除了给他递纸，传卷子和作业本，有时也想主动跟他讲几句话，但王一博好像总是在睡觉或者去训练了。

肖战也想和他的小王子一起去探险，但事实证明他的运动细胞好像确实不怎么样。体育课试着去踢球的时候差点被绊倒，还好王一博及时扶住了他，跟他说小心一点。

后来王一博抱着球跑远了，肖战也没有追上去。

最后肖战还是去了摄影社，因为听说摄影社有跟拍校体育队比赛的名额。肖战喜欢摄影，他想就这样把小王子收藏在相机里也很好。

肖战如愿以偿被派去操场拍照了，因为他拍的王一博特别好看，被足球队的老师钦点了去专门负责足球队，不管是校内赛，联赛还是市赛省赛都跟着，给自家的宝贝“儿子”出片。

王一博是教练的宝贝队员，但王一博也是自己的宝贝，肖战想。

肖战去拍的多了，自然也有女孩子来给他送水，但每次自己还没喝到口，就会被王一博半路拦下来，说自己的水喝完了，渴得厉害，必须要快点喝口水不然就跑不动了。

肖战也乐得他喝，然后再去专门送给王一博的那堆水里随便拿一瓶喝。

为了方便联系，肖战也加了足球队的微信群，有了王一博的联系方式。偶尔他们也会讲两句话，虽然都是些没什么意思的内容，例如“在外面玩滑板，大叔来查房了提醒我一下”或者“明天天气热，拍照的时候可以带把伞”。但肖战还是很开心。

然后王队长就会在休息的空档，光明正大的来蹭伞，肖战会把自己刚刚拍的照片给他看，照片好看不好看王一博不关心，但低着头翻着相机嘴角微扬给自己看照片的肖战，很好看。

校园时光总是匆匆而过，刚进校园的学弟学妹总是在还没有准备好的时候就成为了学长学姐。

王一博去训练的次数减少了，队里对他期望很高，希望他文化课也能好好准备。学校的社团在高二下学期也结束了，肖战成了退休社长，把位子传给了学弟。但肖战拍的照片还在外面挂着，新社长说这样容易招新。

不知道是在夸肖战拍的好看，还是照片里的王一博好看。

肖战最后还是架不住王一博的极力自荐，答应了让他教自己踢球，每天晚上放学王一博总会先和他一起踢一会儿球再去训练。肖战有时候也会蹲在一旁看他训练，也会给他买水喝，王一博每次一口气恨不得一下喝完，怕被自己队友给抢了去，实在喝不完还会再交给肖战保管，千叮万嘱自己等会儿还要喝的，千万别给别人了。

学校送不进外卖，小卖铺也没什么好吃的。王一博就会在出去比赛的时候带很多零食回来给肖战囤着。肖战喜欢吃零食，王一博用这个来换肖战的作业抄。

肖战想王一博大概是喜欢自己的吧，毕竟他从不抽别人的纸巾，从不对别人的镜头笑，从不手把手教别人踢球，从不把别人送的水放在心上，也从没有在出去比完赛回学校的路上跑去买糖带回学校给别人吃。

肖战好像是那个唯一。

肖战沉浸在自己幻想出来的甜蜜中，希望他自己真的是王一博特别的存在。

肖战第一眼就很喜欢王一博，他是那么青春张扬，笑起来的时候有一对小括号，又甜又可爱，虽然他大部分时间有点高冷，但面对自己的时候还是经常会笑的。

但肖战第一次喜欢一个人，他怕这些只是他单方面的脑补，而且喜欢这个词好模糊，他不知道喜欢一个人要怎么办，和一个人在一起又要怎么做。肖战总是会想很多，在没开始之前就想着未来，但未来又太过遥远，远的让人却步，让人患得患失。


	3. 表白

高三很快就来临了，肖战父母为了给儿子加油鼓劲，在学校附近租了房子，肖战也从宿舍搬了出去。

虽然比起宿舍楼远了些，但早上可以吃到妈妈的爱心早餐，肖战还是开心的。有时候他也会给王一博带一份，因为他知道他总是晚起床错过了食堂早饭。  
  
肖战不住宿了，王一博抄作业也没那么方便了。之前天天晚自习一下课就钻到肖战寝室补作业，肖战还要帮他留心别被查房大叔发现。

有时候作业实在太多王一博抄到凌晨懒得回宿舍也和肖战同床共枕过，只可惜肖战睡的太香，错过了王一博深情的目光。  
  
王一博虽然在教练和老师的施压下最近课堂睡觉睡的少了，但成绩依然不理想。这天肖战到教室的时候破天荒的发现王一博竟然比自己早，而且坐在自己旁边的位置上。  


“今天怎么这么早！”

“我的爱心早饭呢？”

“鸡蛋火腿三明治，蒜咱就别吃了，一大早上的烧心，你怎么坐这里了？”

“昨天晚自习逃课被抓了，班主任说让我跟你坐同桌，让你管管我。”

“啊？”

“那你…管不管我呀？”

  
王一博趴在桌子上，瞪着一双水灵的眼睛，像一只求主人收养的小狗崽。肖战突然红了脸，心脏有种被击中的感觉。  
  
好在气氛并没有暧昧多久，班主任进班级又调整了几个座位，说了些让大家互帮互助，共同进步，加油打气的话就开始自习了。  
  
肖战和王一博从前后桌成为了同桌，虽然老师还是总看不到王一博正脸，但侧脸总归是比头顶好看。

王一博最近都不在课上睡觉了，班主任表示自己真是做了一项英明的决定。  


  
“干嘛总看我啊？”肖战真的有点受不了了。  
“看你…脸上有答案呀”  
“……”  


肖战很用心的给王一博补习，王一博也总是很认真的听，但听进去了多少肖战也不知道。最近王一博的成绩开始在及格线徘徊了，大概听的时候也不是只盯着脸看了。  
  
但肖战最近心里乱得很，明明是枯燥乏味的课堂，但因为王一博坐在身边，他常常被盯的半边脸发热。  
  
虽然肖战现在走读了，但有时还是会陪王一博踢一会儿球再回家。肖战也想多见王一博一会儿。

肖战觉得现在每见一面自己心里的喜欢值就升高一点，勇气值也会升高一点。肖战想等到满格的时候他就要去告白，他想他真的很喜欢王一博。  
  
王一博这几天又开始缠着肖战要教他滑滑板，还骗他说很好学的，只需要一只脚站在上面，另一只脚蹬一下地就可以了，以后走读上学还可以滑滑板来，方便快捷！

肖战也是信了他的邪，想着虽然自行车自己不会骑，但四个轮子总比两个轮子的稳一点吧。  
  
果不其然，刚上板蹬了一下，就摔了。还好王一博一只手牵着自己才没飞出去。安全起见两人到足球场边上学了，这样摔草里比水泥路好受点。  
  
“王一博！你看！我会动了诶！”  
“是不是很厉害！”  
  
肖战已龟速向前移动着，王一博在旁边跟着笑着点头。

肖战战战兢兢的站在板上，一个手拉着王一博，一个手还举着保持平衡。  
  
“啊！”好像是卡到了一个小石子，肖战一个没站稳跌了下来。  
  
王一博垫在下面，两人直直摔在了草地上。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈王一博！王一博你好瘦啊，怎么都是骨头，也太硬……了吧…”  


  
肖战刚刚用手肘撑地摔了一下，还没来得及感觉疼，就感觉自己大腿压倒了硬硬的，还有点温度的不明物体。等他反应过来顶着他的是什么，真的害羞到讲不出话了。手脚并用的爬起来，背上书包就要回家。  
  
“时间不早了…我…我先回家了，再见！”

“嗯…”  
  
王一博还保持着刚刚躺在地上的姿势，跟肖战挥手告别。  


肖战一回到家就冲进浴室要洗澡，还要洗冷水澡，不然脸真的会红到不像话。不过最后因为怕冷肖战还是洗了热水澡。在升腾的雾气里，水流打在身上，肖战感觉大腿内侧还有残留的触感，和王一博一样，青春的，骄傲的，有温度的，随着自己的心跳一跳一跳的。  
  
今天这个澡肖战洗了格外久，出来的时候脸都蒸的红扑扑的。被肖妈妈上手捏了两把，叫他快来吃饭了。  


  
学滑板这件事两人心照不宣的再也没提过。这几天王一博好像有意避着肖战，上课的时候又开始睡觉了。有些东西好像撬开了一个小口儿，里间澎湃着的呼之欲出，但没有谁能把那个口给合上，让它回复原状。  


  
高考一天一天临近，学习的压力也越来越大，虽然都是些老生常谈的东西，但就是怎样也记不住，怎样也做不出。除了学习，王一博和肖战最近的气氛虽说有所缓和，但还是尴尬的要命。

王一博睡不着觉，已经开始用学习来掩饰自己的尴尬了。肖战心里有点酸酸的，他想让王一博跟他讲讲话。  


  
圣诞节快要到了，虽然学习很紧张，但还是冲散不了节日的氛围。出去玩这种想法作业是不会允许的，大家也只能在教室里搞点气球彩带，装点一下。  
  
逢年过节，脱单抓紧。空间里又开始转发“如果我喜欢的人和我在一起，我就手抄新闻联播，中华词典，唐诗三百首，宋词五百首，英汉词典，一晚上写完语数外三本模考卷子。”肖战对于这些本是一笑而过的，但今晚他看完后，却总是想着这个事情。  
  
也许圣诞节真的很适合表白。  


肖战买了一双绿色的足球钉鞋，准备送给王一博作为圣诞礼物。还翻出了很多自己之前收藏的信纸，挑挑拣拣总觉得配不上王一博。

信纸先放一放，表白要写点什么才合适，肖战也很犯难。  
  
“第一眼就很喜欢他？”这会不会太唐突，太颜控了。

“圣诞节到了，你要收下我吗？”天啊！这也太肉麻了吧！

“思考了很久，很喜欢你，要和我在一起吗？”太平淡无味了...  
  
腹稿打了几百个，还是落不下笔。肖战想告诉王一博他喜欢他，想让王一博还像以前一样同自己讲话，打闹。

但又想到那天王一博顶着他的感觉，他又有一点退缩，肖战觉得自己现在还不是太能接受这种亲密的碰触，他需要一点时间。  
  
肖战现在觉得自己就像一个吊着王一博的渣男，告诉他爱他，但又不吻他。  


圣诞节当天，肖战去的很早，一到班级就先去教室后面的小隔间把礼物偷偷塞到了王一博的柜子里，然后准备装作若无其事的样子回到位置上，等王一博来一起吃早饭，他今天给王一博带了煎饼果子。  
  
结果刚关好柜门准备出去，王一博就走了进来。  


  
虽然大家都穿校服，但白衬衫和深蓝色针织衫穿在王一博身上却分外好看。王一博今天好像精心打扮了一下，头发喷了发胶，不像平时乱乱的软软的贴在额前，很细致的都梳到了脑后。衬衫和针织衫也扣的很整齐，还自己搭了一个小黑领结，因为刚才宿舍楼过来，外面还套着校服大衣，但敞着怀，有点凉气，但更多的是帅气。  
  
王一博显然也没想到肖战会在这里，吓的往后退了一步。  


朝阳透过开着的门，给这个小黑屋子带来了一些光亮，铺洒在王一博的后背上，肖战的脸上。肖战觉得王一博今天真的像一个王子，手里拿着一个被罩在玻璃罩里的红色玫瑰花，要去送给他的公主。  


“你…你怎么在这里？”王一博明显有点慌乱。  
  
但肖战现在全部的思路都被玫瑰花给牵走了，可能是花太红，映红了肖战的眼眶，也可能王子注定是要去迎娶公主的。  
  
可能之前的一切不过是自己创设出来的甜蜜幻想，一场自作多情的爱情梦境。  


  
“？！肖战！你怎么了？怎么哭了？！”王一博发现肖战红了眼眶，也顾不得其他了，把玫瑰花随手放在旁边的桌子上，去擦肖战的眼泪。  
  
“我没事，你能不能…你能不能先出去一下？”肖战现在只想快点把刚刚塞进去的礼物给拿出来，省得让王一博为难。  
  
“不是，我出去干嘛啊，本来就是要见你的，正巧第一眼就见到了，干嘛要让我出去？”  
  
“见我？见我干嘛，让我帮你叫你的公主进来吗？”  
  
“什么公主啊？”  
  
“你今天的造型难道不是要表白吗？”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“呵，明知故问。”  
  
“肖战，我喜欢你，和我在一起好吗？”  
  
“不听！不听！王八念…经…”  
  
“肖战！我说我喜欢你啊！”  
  


  
王一博重新拿过来玫瑰花，认真的站在那里。这一刻，小王子好像真的来到了肖战的身边。  
  
肖战回想起刚刚的自己，现在只觉得好尴尬，但暧昧的气氛又让他很难挪得动脚步。  


  
最后肖战接过了玫瑰花，给了定在原地的王一博一个脸颊吻。  


“看你的书柜。”肖战离开前对王一博说。


	4. 毕业

“王一博，我喜欢你。我用了很大的勇气告诉你，你像一道耀眼的光，第一眼就照进了我的世界。我梦想有一个小王子可以陪着我，你愿意吗？但是我还需要一段时间去斩杀巨龙，拥抱我的小王子，如果你愿意，可以等我到毕业吗？————肖战”

王一博看着盒子里的印着浩瀚星空和一个孤独小王子的信纸，开心的笑了起来。

“我可以陪你一起杀巨龙。”

王一博回到位置上，小声点趴在肖战耳边说。

“我是小王子，那你就是玫瑰花，我最珍贵的玫瑰花。”

肖战想今天教室里的空调温度真的调得太高了，好想去操场上吹一会儿冷风。

王一博和肖战重新回到了之前的状态，但又隐隐约约有些地方不太一样了。肖战还是认真的揪着王一博要订正错题，要记得做作业，考试不要睡着。王一博还是看卷子的时间没有盯肖战的脸的时间长。不过肖战没再上手敲王一博的头让他认真点，只是慢慢的红了脸。

二模考试结束就真的是要上战场的氛围了，王一博也在忙之后的事情，他是体育特长生，高考文化课经过肖战近一年的督促也基本稳定了，最近常常去俱乐部踢球，有一家对他很有意向，只是之后要去北京训练。

肖战也基本明确了自己的专业方向，他还是比较喜欢人文社科类的，虽然信仰自然科学，但真的研究不来。再加上一点学校老师和家庭的建议，肖战准备报考法律类专业。按照现在肖战的分数来看本地的一所一本院校是最佳选择。

王一博和肖战达成了良好的默契，没有像别的小情侣一样追求感官上的刺激，亲吻，拥抱或者上床。他们还像两个好朋友那样，只是开始了柏拉图式的恋爱。

王一博会陪肖战回家，然后在楼下给他一个拥抱，告别，再自己回到学校。

肖战会每天早上给王一博带一份爱心早餐，有时是三明治，有时是蛋饼，王一博都很喜欢。

高考越来越近了，考生的心态却越来越佛系了，王一博已经开始筹谋着毕业旅行要去哪里，这是他第一次和心上人一起出去，心已然飞到了九霄云外去。

王一博最近研究中国地图的劲头感觉有种地理要拿满分的感觉。学校不让用手机，还去买了一本《中国旅游城市推荐》，趁着老师讲题就偷偷在下面翻，时不时还戳戳肖战的大腿，让他发表一下意见。

肖战虽然嘴里说着幼稚，但脸上都是笑意。

最后王一博定下了祖国南端的一个海岛城市——厦门。

那个时候肖战和王一博觉得，其实高考也没什么不同，只不过是一场比别的考试重要一点的考试罢了。两人在考试前给彼此加了油，然后走向考场，留给彼此一个必胜的背影。

如果当时的两人知道这场考试过后两人要走向不同的城市，开启不同的人生，最后分道扬镳，那么他们会不会停下脚步，留下一个回眸。

考试很顺利，没有什么发挥失常，会做的都有把握，拿不准的也都尽力填满了。也没有什么高考结束后的尽情狂欢，一切都和往常一样。

只是告别了熟悉的同学，敬爱的老师，离开了生活三年的学校。那天王一博也照样送肖战回家了，和往常一样，但走的时候给了他一个吻。

“毕业快乐，从今天起开始恋爱，后天见。”

肖战没有说话，但在王一博转身离开的时候，从后面给了他一个拥抱。

“后天见。”

高考结束后的第二天，肖战和王一博在火车站见面了。坐高铁是两个人一拍即合的，虽然飞机要快一些，但显然两个人呆在一起的时间总是过的更快，所以想人为的拉长那么一点点。

两人到了厦门直接乘车去坐船上了鼓浪屿。提前已经定了民宿，准备在岛上待一夜。鼓浪屿只有1.87平方公里，多是小路，地势也不太平坦，王一博背了一个双肩包，肖战拉了一个箱子，等到了岛上就都在王一博手里了。

厦门是一个肖战一直很想来的城市，鼓浪屿因为其地理位置和历史原因，保留着不同时期，中外风格各异的建筑在岛上。肖战一直很想带着相机来拍一拍。

行李被王一博承包了，肖战就乐得轻松的只举着相机到处乱拍，不过除了风景照，还多了很多王一博在里面。

找到了住的地方，稍微收拾一下就已经天色渐晚了。两人也有点饿肚子了，决定出门去觅食！

鼓浪屿已经被开发的很商业了，虽然有些地方还保存着原来的样子，但大部分也已经变成了各种商铺。

选择晚上住在岛上的旅客并不太多，而且现在也还没到旅游旺季，所以街上人并不多。

王一博和肖战手牵着手走着，漫步在月光和路灯的辉映下，沿街的各种小摊位：芒果、菠萝蜜、烧烤、肠粉、青椰子……都吃了个遍。

肖战举着刚烤好的肉串递到王一博的嘴边，笑着让他尝一口，特意少放了辣椒的。

肖战啃烤玉米的时候沾了满嘴的调味料，两个人翻遍了身上口袋也没找到餐巾纸，肖战不开心的埋怨王一博换了一身短袖衬衫，连个口袋都没有。

王一博无奈笑了一下，一把拉过肖战拐进了没有路灯的小巷，然后就这样给了肖战一个孜然味的，漫长的吻，直到嘴里再也没有调料的味道，肖战也彻底丧失了再要生气的力气。

主街道上的昏黄灯光照在两人的侧脸上，像蒙了一层恰到好处的滤镜，让爱在这里显得更加美艳不可方物。

岛上更多的是随处可见的小酒馆，面积都不大，但胜在安静自在。肖战从没喝过酒，王一博也不敢托大，只点了度数最低的甜甜鸡尾酒来喝。肖战表示非常喜欢！

音乐酒馆，还配了一套专业的音响设备，但因为没什么客人，驻唱歌手也早早下了班。店主表示他们可以随意。

少年不懂情歌，听懂已是曲终人。王一博点了曲库里的自己会唱的所有情歌，死了都要爱唱到差点被老板赶出去。

肖战感觉自己酒精有点上头，不然怎么会觉得这么傻的王一博那么可爱呢？

肖战给旁边的电子琴插上了电，他来弹，王一博轻声跟着唱。

“夏天的风，我永远记得，清清楚楚的说你爱我

我看见酷酷的笑容，也有腼腆的时候。”

或许是鸟儿第一次自由的飞向天空，或许是第一次品尝爱情的甜蜜，又或许这就是年轻人本来的样子。在这个入夏的六月，在这个小小的海岛上，留下了一辈子也难以忘记的回忆。

他们游荡在不同风格的建筑之中，举起相机留下美景也刻下恋人的脸。穿梭在大榕树垂下的气根之间，幼稚的躲猫猫，只希望每次你都能找到我，然后牵住我的手。光着脚在海边奔跑，虽然沙子有点扎脚，海水有点凉，但脸上是最灿烂的笑。


	5. 仲夏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有小车车预警！！

王一博和肖战在第二天的午后离开了鼓浪屿。

旅行的第三天，肖战和王一博计划一起乘帆船出海。吃过了早饭就趁着阳光正好去帆船港，因为要六人一船，都是学生也没必要烧钱买浪漫，但两人的手一直紧紧牵在一起。

越往海中央走风浪也越大，不断有海浪涌到船上来，打湿了衣服还有脸庞。肖战刚开始还举着相机贴着王一博的脸拍照逗他，现在也乖乖的收了起来。

没有了相机，就只留下眼睛去记录这些美好，只留下心去感受。王一博和肖战飘荡在海面上，回头是越来越远的港湾，远方是看不到尽头的汪洋。耳中只有风声，水声，浪拍船的击打声，好像一闭眼就能一起到时间尽头，彼此相伴走完余生。

上了岸两人去了曾厝安解决吃饭问题，狭窄的道路两边都是琳琅满目的各种小吃，充斥着叫卖的声音，像被从孤岛拉回了人间，重新被烟火气包围。

因为离住的酒店不是很远，所以傍晚时分两人决定散步走回去。本来是想浪漫的体会一下一条路走到黑的感觉，但走到一半肖战就后悔了。明明没几公里的路怎么会这么累。

“王一博，你累不累啊，我们休息一下好不好～”

“刚刚是谁信誓旦旦要走回去的，现在这小路上也打不到车。”

“不听不听！我累了，就休息一下，一下下！我保证！”

“哎，来吧，上来，我背你。”

肖战意思意思推拒了一下就开心的扑到了王一博的背上。他环着王一博的脖子，头正好放在他的肩上。王一博的肩很宽，手也很大，比肖战大了一圈，又因为常年运动身上肌肉线条也很匀称。相比较肖战虽然也不胖但看起来还是高中生的稚嫩。

这点让肖战也很不服气，王一博浑身上下唯一称得上学生可爱的大概就是脸颊上的小奶膘了。王一博头小脸小，两团小肉肉不会显得胖反而十分可爱。

肖战现在近距离的观察了一下，觉得更奶更甜了，一个没忍住就上嘴亲了一口。

“你干嘛！背着你还不老实…”

“王一博，你的小奶膘好可爱啊，能不能让我咬一口，尝尝是不是奶味儿的哈哈哈哈哈”

王一博背着肖战回了酒店，一路上对肖战又上手捏自己的脸的行为保持无感。

“王一博，你放我下来吧，辛苦你啦！”

“唔…王！…嗯…”

王一博忍了一路，当然不能这么轻易就放人下来，当了半个小时的人形运输工具，势必要收点报酬的。

王一博把肖战从后背转到怀里，肖战因为怕掉下去腿还环在王一博腰间，背后贴着房门，抵掉了一部分重量。就着这个姿势王一博把肖战圈在怀里，狠狠的吻了上去。

少年人的爱情总是炙热又充满激情的，肖战经过了刚刚的惊慌，现在已经转变为了享受。这是他们接的第一个深吻，比起纯情甜蜜的蜻蜓点水，这个吻更包含着少年的热烈的爱。肖战也重新勾住王一博的脖子，将这个吻继续下去。

房间还没来得及开灯，黑暗中只有唇舌纠缠的啧啧声和越来越重的喘息声。

“一博，你顶到我了…”

“宝宝…你也硬了…”

王一博重新吻上了肖战，手环住肖战的腰贴紧自己，肖战也用力挂着王一博的腰和脖子。两人从门口一路亲到双人床上，王一博的手也早滑进了肖战的短袖底下，在腰腹处摩挲，激的肖战猛的弹了几下，已经挺立很久的阴茎又重重顶到王一博的腹肌上，摩擦之下初尝人事的小兄弟差点缴了械。肖战眼里也蒙了一层水气，看起来更加似水勾人了。

王一博本就背了人一路，虽是晚上夏日总是燥热的，早就出了一身汗，现在更是因为情动，汗珠开始顺着额头往下流。

肖战像是着了魔，盯着那汗珠滑落到脖颈处时，鬼使神差的吻了上去，末了还伸出温热的舌头舔了一下。

“一博，咸咸的，为什么没有奶香味儿啊？”

王一博呼吸一滞，手上用力将人按到在床上，另一只手还不忘护住后脑。王一博脱掉了已经被汗湿的上衣，顺带擦了把汗，低头将肖战的短袖也给扒了下来。王一博因为常年在足球场上晒着，虽是比同队的队员白了不少，但跟肖战天天捂着的身子比还是健康肤色了些。

肖战本就白皙的胸膛，因为刚刚激烈的吻泛起了些微粉红，衬着胸前的两颗乳 头越发的红艳，晃了王一博的眼。

王一博低头含住了一边，舌尖轻轻的舔弄，另一只手顺着肖战紧绷着的腰线，慢慢下滑，伸进了裤子的边缘。因为刚刚的刺激，肖战的前端吐了些水液沾湿了内裤，王一博用湿热的手掌隔着内裤按了上去。

王一博的手很大，一个手掌足以包住整根柱体，上下磨蹭之间龟 头想要冲出束缚，从内裤边挤了些出来。

“一博，帮我把裤子脱掉好不好，好难受…”

王一博快速的退掉了两人的外裤和内裤，终于得以赤诚相见。

肖战的胸前两点被王一博吮的更加发红，透着水光，因为失去了口腔的庇护，接触着空调的凉气有些难受。肖战不由自主挺起了胸膛，贴上王一博的前胸，寻找一丝温暖。

“战战，你真的是奶味儿的诶…”

王一博说完这句话，肖战才后者后觉的脸红了起来，汗和脸上的软肉怎么可能会是奶味儿的呢，自己真的是恋爱中的傻子了。

毕竟两人只是纯情的毕业旅行，什么都没有准备，王一博也怕肖战受伤，加上他知道肖战的神情是害怕的。所以两人并没有做到最后，只是王一博用手握住自己两人的yin 茎一起撸了出来。

高潮的时候肖战紧紧的圈子王一博的脖子，在王一博耳边轻喘，然后亲了他的侧脸，说：“我爱你”

等两人洗完澡收拾干净，已经是凌晨时分了。白天又走了那么多路，所以一上床就迅速进入了梦乡。不过手还紧紧牵在一起。

等两人醒来已然是日上三杆。肖战是被饿醒的，肚子在咕噜噜的叫，他往王一博的怀里拱了拱，拿头发去蹭王一博的下巴。

“一博，我饿了～”

王一博比肖战早醒了些，但看他睡的香倒也没有叫他，继续搂着人闭目养神。

“知道啦～我出去给你买饭回来吃。”

王一博再回来的时候肖战还懒懒的窝在床上玩手机，身上裹着酒店的浴袍，领口开到了胸口，白皙纤长的脖颈上仔细看还有昨晚留下的被吮吸出来的淡淡粉红色。头发也在早上在王一博的胸口拱成了鸡窝的样子。

王一博伸手将人从床上捞了起来。

“快起床啦！等下我们一起骑车去厦大兜一圈，我刚刚借了两辆山地自行车。”

肖战挂在王一博的脖子上，听了这话两只眼睛猛的睁大了。

“自行车？！什么自行车！我不会啊！！”

“……”

王一博是真的没想到肖战不会骑自行车。想想肖战后来走读的时候虽然距离学校有点距离但每天他都是步行来学校的，所以当时自己才想给他安利一下滑板，但没想到原因是肖战不会骑自行车。

王一博无奈，趁着肖战梳洗，吃饭的时间去把刚刚借来的两辆山地自行车换成了带后座的“少女田园”自行车。

肖战侧坐在后面，因为腿太长会拖到地，别扭的蹬在车轱辘中间的突出的螺丝上。双手紧紧抱着王一博的腰，害怕一不小心摔了下去。王一博向来独来独往，也是第一次骑车带人。两个大男孩分量也是不轻的。

不过好在王一博天生平衡能力就好，刚开始的时候七扭八歪了几下，速度蹬起来了倒也平稳了。肖战也从开始的小心翼翼变成了如今的肆无忌惮。伸着自己的两条大长腿在风中摇摆。

两人本就是学生的模样，进入校园的时候虽然保安师傅多看了两眼，心想这么帅两个大小伙子自己怎么没印象。但还是大手一挥让他们进去了，也忘了问一声让登记一下。

骑行在厦大的校园里，路两侧是苍天的大树，遮蔽了酷热的太阳，甚至还有阵阵清风徐来。路上多是赶着上课的学生，三五成群拿着课本，也有滑着滑板的少年从身边飞速经过，肖战看到了王一博眼里闪着羡慕的亮光。

两位大帅哥骑着一辆自行车穿街而过，自然也吸引了不少路过女大学生的目光，纷纷掏出手机来要记录下这美好的一刻。说不定这两位不速之客还会掀起校园贴吧的一阵讨论热潮。只可惜人家挥一挥衣袖，不带走一片云彩，徒留表白墙里伤心的学姐落泪。

在校园里，肖战突然有些伤感，他面对现实才想到刚刚过去的高考将把他二人分隔两地。他们注定不会在一所学校学习生活，他不能第一时间知道王一博的生活中多了哪些人，有什么开心的不开心的事，不能第一时间分享他的喜悦也不能安慰他或许会受伤难过的时光。

王一博要去追寻自己的梦想，但他不能陪在他身边，往后日夜或许只有冰冷的文字，再也不能随时得到一个温暖的拥抱，再也不能随便说想他，因为怕让他分心。

“王一博，回去了教我骑自行车好不好啊，滑板我也想学！”

“好啊！老王出马，包你学会！”

肖战只想在这个假期里，尽可能多的让王一博在他的生活里留下印记，往后的孤独岁月凭此怀念。


	6. 分离

结束了一周的旅程，王一博和肖战踏上了归程。四个多小时的车程，在车上肖战靠在王一博的肩上，举着相机看之前拍的照片，删掉些糊的晃的，眼睛边看嘴里还要边讲。

“王一博，你怎么这么帅啊。”

“老王，你脸怎么这么小啊，也太精致了吧。”

“…肖战，你能不能对自己有点清醒的认知啊，我哪有您好看呢。”

吵累了，肖战收起了相机，带上颈枕，继续在王一博的宽肩上找了一个舒服的位置，两个人靠在一起睡着了。

纵有千般不舍万般不愿，总是要分离。两人在车站最后拥抱相吻，然后背道而行。

王一博和肖战不住在一个区，肖战毕业了也重新搬回了自己的老家。两人不能经常见面只能网上聊天搞网恋了。高考分数出来了，两人都和预计中的分数差不多，马上要到学校去填报志愿。

王一博其实也不舍得和肖战分离两地，毕竟异地恋最是折磨人。但北京的那个俱乐部给他抛出了橄榄枝，而且很看重王一博，合同条件也是最优越的。

王一博问了肖战好几次他的意见，肖战理性的帮他分析之后还是鼓励他去试一试，毕竟这是王一博的梦想，去了那里发展空间更大他是知道的。王一博是一只鲲鹏鸟，不该被困在牢笼中，肖战只能在他背后对他说一句“冲呀！”

肖战也决定了报考本地的一所政法类院校，虽然有学法律不用再学让人痛疼的高数的原因，但是更主要的是肖战也确实一直想要成为一名律师。

肖战小时候爸爸妈妈工作忙，肖战总是到隔壁阿婆家蹭饭吃。阿婆家挂了好多面锦旗，阿婆是很早一批读了大学的人，还是修读的法律系，后来留校做了老师。街坊邻居们有些家长里短的法律问题也总喜欢来请教阿婆，阿婆也从不摆学究架子，给大家解决难题，普及法律常识，还会主动去调解一些纠纷。大家都喜欢阿婆，也尊敬阿婆，肖战从小耳濡目染，跟阿婆说自己长大也要成为像阿婆这样的人。

填报志愿的这天，肖战和王一博终于又见面了。王一博先去找了他的教练，又咨询了很多心里纠结的问题，回到教室的时候肖战也已经填好了。

王一博今天骑了单车来上学，因为距离并不近加上夏季的太阳也是烈的厉害，所以出了一身的汗。

“走！肖战，我今天专门骑了自行车来，先教你骑车！”

看着王一博脸上洋溢的青春的笑容，只有他的倒影的眼眸，肖战觉得自己应该是可以靠爱熬过孤单岁月的。

王一博带着肖战找到了一处人不多，路比较平坦的地方，让肖战先坐到自行车座椅上，自己在后面一手拉着座椅，一手揽着肖战的腰。因为王一博骑的是辆山地自行车，没有后座，没地方扶椅子，只能用这种有点别扭的姿势来辅助。

不过好在两人对此都没有发表什么意见，一个愿意扭着，一个愿意被搂着。

“来，你先把脚放到踏板上，手抓紧把手控制方向，然后慢慢地蹬，我扶着你。”

肖战不会骑自行车很大一部分原因是小时候摔怕了，小时候自己也一直想要一辆自行车，缠了爸爸妈妈好久才终于用一次满分换了一辆自行车。但车子是有了，却没有人教他骑，爸爸妈妈也没时间带他玩。最后小肖战鼓起勇气准备自己学习，可惜脚才一离地就摔了下来，摔破了腿。还是阿婆看见了把他扶起来带回家处理了伤口。

王一博的手紧紧的环着肖战的腰，让肖战第一次感受到了被保护着的有恃无恐。

肖战慢慢开始蹬踏板，虽然因为还没掌握平衡，手握着车把一直左右摇晃，但王一博扶的紧，牢牢抱着肖战的腰，控制车的走向，渐渐肖战也放轻松了一些，能保持车头的平稳了。

事实证明，肖战是一个有天赋的车手，骑了没几个来回就基本可以自己保持平衡了。但王一博还是怕他摔了，亦步亦趋的跟在车旁边，作出了随时备战的状态。

晚霞逐渐蔓延上来，日落总是发生在一瞬间，人们总是只关注到了霞光的美丽，却忘了太阳的离去。肖战骑着车，王一博跟在一边追，两人脸上都是最幸福的笑，如果有镜头可以记录下来那一定是最意气风发的青春年少。

为了报答王一博教自己骑车，肖战斥巨资请王一博吃了哈根达斯。不过后来肖战觉得王一博好像只盯着看自己吃了，他倒是没怎么下口。

假期中间两人也一起看电影、约着吃饭、骑车、游泳，虽然两人见个面总要在路上花上几小时，但能见一分钟好像都是值得的。

两人在暗下灯的电影院里五指相扣，有时凑在一起小声的讨论一下剧情，更多的时候在看影片的间隙偷偷转过头看对方的侧脸，画面打在脸上不停的变化，那一瞬间好像一起过完了一生。偶尔还有心照不宣的偷看被发现，下意识的转过头去，但手却拉的更紧的。

他们会找很多网红店去吃，从不觉得要排队等是一件浪费时间的事情，因为会有人陪你一起等。偶尔也会在社交媒体发些食物的照片，但从不讲和谁一起分享了美味，这是属于他们两个人的甜蜜回忆。

不过滑板到最后也没有学会。

八月的某一天，早上肖战被昨晚忘记关静音的手机铃声给吵醒了。对面王一博的声音听起来也是刚醒，还带着有些重的鼻音。

“你打电话来叫早嘛？我好像没有预约这项服务。”

“我要去北京了。”

“什么？？？什么时候？怎么这么快？”肖战这下彻底醒了。

“刚刚俱乐部来的电话，本来定的是等到九月份开学再去的，但因为他们有一个队员骑摩托车摔了腿，九月又有一个联赛，让我马上去一起磨合训练，如果磨合的好的话，可能还能上场。”

“……”肖战知道这是王一博的机会，必须要把握好…但是本来还有一个月的分离突然提前了，也让他有些没做好准备。“那…那你什么时候出发啊？我去送你吧。”

“他们给定了明天中午的飞机。”

“好，那你今天好好准备一下，该带的东西都别忘记了，到了那边就你一个人，也没有人照顾你，训练忙起来更是要注意身体，千万千万不要受伤，记住了吗！”

“好好好，你放心，我肯定照顾好自己不让你担心。”

“哼，谁要担心你啊。”

“谁不承认就是谁担心我咯。”

“我要睡觉了，你整理东西吧，明天早上我去找你。”

“好，爱你。”

后来肖战也没有睡着，明明王一博还没有走，他就已经感受到了好像身体的一部分被抽离的空虚感。

肖战对王一博有信心，他相信他一定会是最出色的，但同时他也知道，这次的分离会让自己和王一博的距离越来越远。他相信王一博是爱他的，也相信自己对王一博的爱，但在现实阻碍的面前，感情能否跨过山海，能否跨过时间，他不敢盲目的自信。

第二天一早肖战直接去了机场等王一博，无聊中翻手机相册发现里面都是王一博的照片，没有他本人也全是留下了他们两个人足迹的地方。今日的离别之后，不知道多久这些照片会被新的没有他的痕迹的照片所顶推上去，直到再想翻找时要划很久......


	7. 想念

“还记得昨天，那个夏天，微风吹过 一瞬间，似乎吹翻一切，只剩寂寞肯沉淀

风依旧在吹，秋天的雨跟随，心中的热却不退，仿佛继续闭着双眼，熟悉的脸又浮现在眼前”

没有等太久，王一博也到了。毕竟现在在一起的每一刻都很珍贵，不想被浪费，两人就找了家餐厅，坐下来再陪伴彼此一两个小时，也不需要讲太多话，做太多事了，顺便解决午饭。虽然肖战很努力的想让气氛不要那么离别的忧伤，但是也做不到很开心的送走他的爱人。

“那边住的地方都安排好了吗？平时怎么吃饭呀，不能总是叫外卖。有洗衣机吗，你会洗衣服吗？还有啊，北京很干燥的你搞个加湿器在房间里面，空气不好就不要一直到外面……”

“好啦好啦，这些都有后勤安排的，不要我操心，我只要好好训练就可以了。每天也会吃的很营养的！空气不好，还有室内的练习场地，不要担心了。我也一定会记得要保重身体，训练的时候注意尺度不要受伤……还有，也会记得要想你。”

“王一博，我已经开始想你了怎么办。”

“我们可以天天通视频电话呀！王老板有Wi-Fi财大气粗！”

肖战脸上是甜甜的笑，王一博眼里是深深的不舍，然后他们拥抱，深吻，然后挥手转身。

万里无云，天透着湛亮的蓝色，午后的太阳挂在正中央，散发着刺眼的光，可惜肖战的温暖已经离开了。一架架飞机划过，留下无痕的轨迹，拉长思念的距离。

王一博离开后，肖战回归了一个宅男的生活，也懒得出门了，一个月就换着穿两套睡衣，放在阳台的鞋都落灰了，一双夹脚拖穿到了开学。只有跟王一博视频的时候才会收拾一下自己的鸡窝发型。

王一博一开始确实说到做到，每天下了训练就和肖战开视频，但随着训练的强度逐渐上提，王一博作为新人更是要加倍的训练，快速的完成和适应到职业选手的改变。常常和肖战打视频的时候已经是深夜了，肖战心疼王一博也不好一直拉着他聊天，只能催他快去洗澡睡觉，补充体力。

一个月眨眼间就过去了，肖战也收拾了行李准备去学校了。虽然学校在本市，但是车程还是挺远的，而且学校也规定大一大二必须要住宿，好在肖战从小自理能力就很强，高中也有住宿的经历，肖爸肖妈倒是也没有太担心，送儿子去学校的路上已经开始商量趁着金九银十要去哪里消费旅游了。

学校宿舍是统一的四人间，和高中的住宿条件差不多，除了没有独立卫浴，要在固定时间之前去大浴室洗澡，虽然不方便但也能接受。三个室友虽然来自天南海北，但聊了一会儿肖战觉得还算投缘，应该也可以融洽相处。四个人收拾好了自己的床铺，又打扫了一下宿舍，约着一起去校园里逛一圈顺便吃个饭，尝尝学校食堂的水准。

还好，学校食堂不算难吃，菜品也挺丰富的，不需要顶风作案搞违章电器了。校园里挂满了欢迎新生的横幅，主教学楼前的空地上各个社团和学生组织都在拉拢新生加入，肖战对这些都没什么兴趣，但抵不过室友刚开学的好奇和兴奋，被推搡着去凑热闹了。

“同学！学生会了解一下！在这里你可以收获更大的舞台！结交更多的朋友！放光发热展现你自己的光芒！机不可失失不再来啊！”

“欢迎加入剧社！见证戏精的诞生！多彩的活动，邂逅美丽的友情，你值得拥有！”

“hi！bro！滑板出脚，天下我有，打倒足球篮球羽毛球，让你的梦中情人心动一百分的运动！”

肖战因为太过于引人注目的身高和外貌，现在怀里已经收获了一推的宣传单和报名表，更是被学生会主席本人苦口婆心的宣讲了半天，临走还不住的回头让肖战记得一定要来学生会面试啊。

因为学生会主席是一个挺漂亮的学姐，肖战的室友就在一边起哄，搞得肖战脸都红了，只能跟室友说自己有女朋友了，只是不在一起读书，最后也勉强答应了会填报名表去面试的。

得知了肖战恋爱中这个事实，室友们更八卦了，肖战也只说是高中同学，认识很久了，在北京读书。室友在发表了羡慕和异地恋辛苦之后也就也没再追问。

后来肖战被学生会一路开绿灯招进了宣传部，不但因为颜好，还有过硬的摄影专业技能，文案也写的感人肺腑。宣传部表示这次真的捡到宝贝了，感谢肖战逐梦学生会，将来必然大有作为，主席会长不在话下。因为高中成绩不错，又是本地生源，辅导员也很看重他，一定要让他去竞选班干部，再加上有室友的加油助威，肖战也突然觉得没有王一博的日子用工作来麻痹自己也是个不错的选择。当然大学选举谁都不认识谁，脸基本上就是一切，语言组织能力也不错，瞬间收割了班级少男少女的心，高票当选了班长。

肖战开始了自己充实的大学生活，上课、学生会、班级事务三管齐下，但虽然每天的时间都被填满了，一个人走在去开会的路上，老师讲到不感兴趣的话题，拍活动照片的空闲时间，肖战还是控制不住的想起王一博。

看着学校的足球场，想起王一博那里的训练场地草一定比这里好，不然他一定会被泥坑绊倒。看着银杏树掉下落叶，想起王一博大概是没有时间欣赏树叶子，不如拍个照片给他看看。看着滑板社在空地上训练，想起王一博的Ollie应该也是可以教学的水平了吧，只可惜自己还没来得及学他就走了。

王一博最近在封闭训练，下周就要比赛了，不能跟自己打视频电话。肖战安慰自己应该开启自己的生活，他有很多自己的事情可以做，照片还没修，新闻稿还没发，老师留的作业还没查资料，但时间还有很多，他可以再想几分钟王一博。室友也都很有趣，跟他们呆在一起也很开心，也会一起组队打游戏到深夜，但没有王一博的电话，他总是很难入睡。

肖战定了周六一早的闹钟，准备看王一博的比赛。没想到起床的时候发现对床室友明明要睡到下午一点的人也已经起床了，还在位子上坐的很精神的样子，肖战下床拿电脑发现他竟然也在等直播。

“你喜欢足球？”

“对啊！足球虐我千百遍我却待他如初恋，据说今天北京雅泰还有新人要上，我要看看祖国的希望。”

北京雅泰就是王一博所在的那个俱乐部的球队，王一博昨晚有一个小时可以用手机，给他发消息说训练磨合的很好，队友也对他很好，没有受伤，叫他不要担心。还说自己要上前锋位置，要进球给自己看，要记得给他喝彩。

“正好，我也要看，我们一起吧，还有气氛。”

“真的假的！肖战你也看国内联赛吗！我真的找到知音了，别看我们现在还冲不太出去，但我相信未来是光明的！”

“嗯，你说得对。”

虽然肖战高中时也一直都看王一博踢球赛，但这还是他第一次看直播比赛。如果说之前的青年赛场上大家都讲究友谊第一，比赛第二的话，这个赛场更散发着你死我活的味道吧。

“卧槽！这小前锋长得可以啊，动作好凶啊！哇，牛逼牛逼！肖战！肖战！你看是不是巨帅！”

王一博头发长长了很多，一把撸到了后面扎了一个小揪揪，虽然发型很可爱，但是配上他那张表情严肃的脸，汗顺着脸颊滑落下来，眉头不自觉的有些拧在一起，只让人觉得杀气腾腾。

“是啊，真的好帅！你觉得他怎么样？”

“谁？王一博吗？虽然是新人但后生可畏，我觉得这场稳了。好球！！帅帅帅！你看到没肖战！进球了！”

“牛牛牛！看到了看到了！强无敌啊！”

开局十分钟就进了第一个球，全场都有些沸腾了，最后这场比赛以3-1的成绩北京雅泰胜，球场上王一博和队友们抱在一起，摄像头都在抢着给这个新面孔镜头，希望能拍到最好的角度拿回去写一篇精彩的稿子，毕竟刚刚出现就狂刷存在感，脸又十分夺人眼球，必定是明日体坛之星，谁能抢到那无异于就是真金白银。

王一博最后对着镜头大喊了一声“战！”还附赠了今天的第一个微笑，然后转身回去了队里。


	8. 假期

直播结束了，肖战也从刚刚的激动和突然被表白的惊喜中慢慢脱离出来。室友还在滔滔不绝的给另外两位被吵醒的室友安利他的新偶像，王一博选手。从实力说到颜值，再说到最后那个笑，打包票说微博立马热搜第一预定。

肖战也跟着他笑，眼里满是自己家的小朋友长大了的温柔，和自家男朋友真帅的骄傲。

室友倒也没有夸张，北京雅泰很快上了热搜，但一位不是赢球而是王一博的名字。最开始还只是王一博在场上踢球的时候比较高燃的片段剪辑，下面的评论也还是正常的分析动作或者感叹一下年轻真好，后生可畏。直到话题里开始被刷出来王一博高中踢球照片、王一博对着镜头微笑、王一博的“战”……话题突然开始走向了被女孩儿们的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”“他笑起来好甜，今天我就是战本人！”“i博大军集合！中华足球崛起！”所承包。

不吹不黑，王一博确实有一张不输流量鲜肉的脸，虽然有点不苟言笑，但却更是有自己独特的魅力，让人很难抗拒。虽然从小练体育，而且还是一直要用腿部肌肉的足球，但却没有练出大块的肌肉，反而因为没有多余的脂肪而显得整个人在球队中略显纤细，不过足球不是摔跤，不以身量压制。王一博爆发力强，腿部动作灵活，偶尔还会心血来潮玩点花式。当一段应该是王一博比赛前玩花式足球热身的视频出现时，话题一度攀升顶端，王一博后援会以迅雷不及掩耳之势组建起来并且关注量瞬间破十万。

其实当时俱乐部一定要签王一博也是看中了他得天独厚的外貌优势，而且能力又出众，打造成一个体坛足球明星只是稍微资本运作一下就可以赚的盆满钵满的买卖。王一博也没有表示反对，毕竟文体不分家，他只需要好好踢球就好了，后期的运作不会麻烦他。

但他看到自己的“战”被那群莫名其妙的粉丝霸占的时候心里还是不痛快了，于是登陆了俱乐部给他刚刚创的新微博账号，虽然粉丝已经瞬间超过五十万，还有要上涨的趋势。

“大家好，我是王一博，很感谢大家对足球的热爱，我也会继续努力的。但希望不要对我的话过分解读，更不要随意认领“战”这个字，谢谢。”

这条微博一发出去又立马引起了舆论风暴，战这个字又有何深意更引起了大家的好奇。工作人员看到之后虽然也没说什么，但还是表示这个账号之后会有专业人士来进行运营，希望王一博不要太肆无忌惮。

王一博也不在意，趁着休息给肖战打了视频电话。

“有没有看我的比赛呀！帅不帅！”

“帅帅帅，你最帅了！我室友都被你给圈粉了。我看网上的小姑娘都巴不得把你给吃掉，还随便传我拍的照片，有没有授权啊，气死我了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，战战吃醋啦～我发微博解释了，我保证！我的战只有你一个。”

“我当然相信你啦～王一博，我真的好想你啊，我十一去北京看你好不好？”

“好啊！好啊！不过我十一也要集训，不一定能陪你很久，但尽量跟教练请一天假，晚上我也会空出来时间的！你什么时候来，我帮你订机票。我这边一个人住套房，你可以来跟我一起住。”

“好好好，那我放假就直接过去吧，可以多陪陪你。”

“嗯嗯！我等你！爱你”

“我也爱你”

激动和甜蜜过后，肖战只感到了加倍的空虚。就像昨天还扶着你骑自行车，看着你吃冰淇淋，在路灯下拥抱亲吻的人，今天就成了海报上的大明星，被万人追捧喜爱。本来只是你一个人的星，现在却融入了星辰大海，我记得你的位置，却到不了你的身边。

肖战从出生以来第一次萌生了些自卑的念头，他有些害怕了，他的星球上只有一个小王子和一朵玫瑰花。王一博太耀眼了，比自己整个星球的光加在一起还要亮。

肖战没有回家，他已经跟爸妈说了十一要去北京玩，他爸妈还在欧洲度假只说让他注意安全。王一博给肖战定了一号中午的飞机，不会太赶，到了北京他正好下训练可以去接他。十月的天气不冷不热，肖战穿了一件衬衫一条牛仔裤，披了件大衣，一出机场就看到王一博全副武装，还搞了个口罩戴着，一看到他拉着就塞进了车了，让队里的司机送他回住的地方。

“现在的女人可真是太疯狂了，竟然有人跟拍我，真的无语。我在机场外面跟她绕了三圈才甩掉。”

“哈哈哈哈，我们一博现在是明星啦，出门都不方便了。”

本以为那天的话题只是一时新奇，但王一博就像自带热度一样，各种以前比赛的视频，他给学校校庆录的视频，还有应该是之前同校同学偷拍的他的照片，玩滑板的视频……全都被一一给扒了出来，硬是在热搜上挂了三天，基本上搞的是全民皆知了。大家都知道一个很好看的足球运动员一夜爆红了。

“要看就等比赛的时候去球场看啊，来机场堵我算什么啊，真的搞不懂。战战～我真的好想你噢…”

肖战本来下飞机第一件事是想给王一博一个拥吻的，但却被一身黑衣黑裤黑口罩还有不知道哪里会有的摄像机给阻挡了。王一博搂着他的肩膀，但碍于前面还有司机，肖战也不好再多做些什么，只能贴着王一博的耳根，也悄悄的告诉他。

“我也很想你。”

到了住的地方，刚关上门肖战就按着王一博贴在门上啃了起来，似乎是想把这几个月所有的想念与不安都在这一刻倾诉给他。

随着王一博的人气越来越高，微博上的曝光率也大幅增加，肖战每天一打开就能看到，看的越多，就觉得自己离王一博越远。好像他们的爱情就像一场不真实的甜美梦境，肖战陷入了一个无法从梦中清醒过来的沉睡魔咒，并且害怕哪天真的醒了过来，又该如何重新睡去。

“王一博，你是真的吗？”

“傻瓜，我当然是真的，有温度的大活人啊！你感觉不到吗…唔…”

肖战确认了以后又重新吻了下去。外面披的大衣被随手扔在了地上，衬衫扣子也在磨蹭中基本揭开完了，袒露出一片白色的胸膛，一时间竟分不清是肖战更白还是衬衫更白了。

房间里还没来得及开空调，金秋的凉意却顺着窗户的缝隙钻了进来。肖战被激的一哆嗦，胸前的两点更加挺立了，王一博像是担心冻坏了它们，低下头一口包住了一端，一只手覆上了另一段。

“啊…一博…你好热…”

肖战发出了一声被温暖包围的满足的喟叹，双手抱住了王一博的脖颈，将胸口又挺了挺，往他嘴里送去。王一博顺着肖战裸露在外面的皮肤一寸一寸的亲吻下去，温柔中带着虔诚，像在亲吻一朵娇贵的玫瑰花，害怕一用力花瓣就会散开来。但肖战今天好像并不受用王一博的保护和爱护，一开始就显得有些勾引和急躁。

肖战捧着王一博的脸重新吻了下去，一路从门口过道亲到了客厅的沙发上，王一博被肖战按在沙发上，仰着头和跨坐在他身上的肖战接吻。因为跨坐式的位置，使得两人的身体贴的更加紧密，生理上的变化也感受的更加明显。突然肖战站起了身，蹲下去解开王一博的牛仔裤，将他已经完全硬了的东西从内裤里掏出来，上手撸了两下之后直接低头用嘴包了上去。

“…啊…嗯…”用嘴的感觉和用手是完全不能比的，口腔的柔软和滚烫直接贴附在上面，肖战柔软的舌头还时不时从顶端的马眼扫过，激的王一博用了很大的克制力才没有按下肖战的头。但肖战好像还并不满意，小心翼翼的收起来牙齿，不断的去嘬他已经开始湿润的阴茎，并且努力的想将它吞的更深一些，王一博不忍心看他辛苦，想将他拉起来，却被按下了双手，放在肖战的脑后，因为呼吸不畅肖战的眼中蒙着一层雾气，让人升起了一丝变态的凌虐欲望。王一博放在他脑后的手微微用力，肖战也很配合的放松自己的吼头，想再往里含一些，但生理性的反胃还是让他迅速把口中的硬物吐了出去，眼眶整个都红了起来。

“好了好了，宝贝你别这样，我会心疼的…”肖战没有说话，只是微微摇了摇头，又重新吞了进去，好像下定了决心一定要吞到底。深喉的感觉王一博也是第一次体验，身体最敏感的部位被狭窄的喉管包裹，伴随着不规律的收缩，而且是自己最爱的人跪在地上给自己口，这一切的刺激都让王一博迅速缴械，虽然退出来的速度不慢，但还是喷在了肖战脸上一部分，肖战闭着眼睛喘息，白色的液体还挂在睫毛上。王一博从旁边快速抽了好几张餐巾纸，帮他都擦掉，嘴里还在不住的道歉。

但肖战还没有要停的意思，好像今天势必要做到底，他脱掉了自己身上半挂着的衬衫和已经有点被打湿的内裤，一丝不挂的重新跨坐在王一博身上，股沟紧紧贴着王一博又重新硬起来的地方。

“这里没有润滑和避孕套，你会受伤的。”

“我包里有，你去拿…”肖战的喉咙大概还没缓过来，声音还带着些嘶哑。

肖战两条腿缠在王一博腰上，王一博带着他站起来，去门口拿他的包。肖战有备而来，王一博也肯定不会拒绝。

王一博抱着肖战去了卧室，窗外已经黑了，王一博拉上了窗帘薄纱外面的遮光层，屋里更暗了。还顺手打开了空调，虽然两人现在都有些燥热，但一个不小心秋老虎还是会让人感冒的。

“一博，你能不能把床头灯打开啊…我想看着你…”

王一博闻言打开了床头的夜灯，昏黄色的灯照的整个房间气氛更暧昧了。王一博也脱掉了身上碍事的衣服，把肖战按在床上，吻了上去，一改之前的温柔变得有些急切，大手顺着肖战的胸前一路摸了下去，最终来到隐秘的股沟。王一博打开润滑剂在手上倒了不少，生怕肖战会受伤，但虽然有润滑，那处对于第一次的异物的入侵还是显示出了抗拒。王一博继续和肖战接吻，一只手抚上了他胸前，另一只手继续缓慢的向里探索，王一博的动作很温柔，虽然有些不适，但也并不疼痛，纤长的食指被肠壁紧紧的包裹住，阻挡他前进又不舍他离开。王一博用食指缓慢的转动，按压和抽插，终于寻到了那处略显凸起的软肉，肖战呼吸猛的一滞，屁股夹的更紧了。

“乖，放松一点，马上就好了…”

王一博放轻力道轻轻按压，一阵阵又麻又爽的感觉从尾椎骨传到肖战的脑中，肖战也慢慢的放松了紧绷的腰腹，开始享受这种未知的快感。一个手指渐渐增加到了三根，肖战觉得有些吃力，并且前列腺一直被王一博刺激，他现在也有种想射的冲动。

“嗯…好了…你快点进来…”

王一博用嘴撕开了避孕套，肖战买的还是超薄款的，王一博总怕不小心给搞烂掉了。虽然心里是这么想的，但落实到真动作上想温柔就也身不由己了。王一博刚插进去，肖战就因为完全不同于手指的刺激射了一次。王一博因为刚刚已经射了一次所以这次比较持久，而且肖战太过于热情，他也像受到了鼓舞，越发的卖力。

虽然刚开始只是涨的难受，但随着王一博的动作和对前列腺的刺激，爽的感觉渐渐占据了上风，王一博还用手帮他撸着前面的硬的发疼的阴茎，又给肖战做射了两次。最好肖战真的没力气了，才求着王一博快点停下来。

还好虽然套子薄，但质量还蛮好，没有破。省去了清理麻烦和生病的风险，王一博抱着已经眼睛都没力气睁开的肖战去浴室冲了澡，擦干净了塞回被子里。又去厨房用电热水壶烧了一壶热水，倒在保温杯里备着肖战明天早上醒了要喝水，再把空调调到适宜的温度。王一博一上床，肖战就拱了进来，双手环住王一博的腰，软软的发丝在他胸口蹭了蹭，继续陷入睡眠。


End file.
